Benutzer Diskussion:Prof. Dr. Prometheus
Hi, VroniPlag Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Mcp. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Klicken (Diskussion) 18:57, 3. Apr. 2011 Feurige Leidenschaft zur Arbeit Klasse Arbeit! Respekt, Prof. Dr. Prometheus. Hier neue(?) und alte Fundstellen: Benutzer_Blog:Frangge/Pronzent-Plagiate Frangge 13:07, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Präfix, Verschiebungen Hallo Prof, hab nur grad gesehen, dass Fragment 079 24-34 der Präfix Skm/ fehlt. Ich weiß nicht, ob es wirklich stört, aber nach dem Verschieben bleibt immer eine Wiki-Weiterleitungsseite unter dem alten Titel bestehen, die könnte man der Übersichtlichkeit halber doch einfach löschen zB auch http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/index.php?title=Fragment_129_2-5&redirect=no&rel=nofollow. Abseits von diesen technischen Kleinigkeiten bei dieser Gelegenheit ein Dankeschön für das Engagement und Resepekt, wie Du und der Rest hier den Überblick behaltet. -- ~~ :Danke für die Blumen. Hab 079 verschoben und in die Seite eingebunden. Sollte jetzt passen: Skm/Koch-Mehrin-2001/079. Ich lege beim Verschieben eigentlich keine Weiterleitungen an. Die, die doch da sind, werden nach und nach gelöscht. Danke für den Hinweis! Prof. Dr. Prometheus 16:29, 12. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Umbauten und Entfernungen Hallo, könntest Du bitte, wenn Du etwas entfernst, was ich kurz zuvor eingefügt habe, eine Anmerkung dazu hinterlassen? Martin Klicken 16:11, 12. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, sorry. Ist heute etwas stressig. Prof. Dr. Prometheus 16:29, 12. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Vielleicht könnten wir auch gemeinsam darauf achten, dass wir in diesen Tagen, anstatt im Layout Links zu entfernen mehr darauf achten, dass hier nicht ständig Fehler beim Fragmentieren, beim Benennen der Seiten usw. passieren. Wenn das hier so chaotisch weiterläuft und kein guter Weg gefunden wird, die bestätigten Funde irgendwo übersichtlich einzusehen, dann traue ich mich nicht mehr, den Barcode zu updaten. Denn der steht inzwischen für Qualität und ist ein Erkennungsmerkmal. Der wäre versaut, wenn plötzlich von Skm irgendwelche Mcp-Fragmente drin auftauchen. Deswegen brauche ich auch Hilfe beim Überblick behalten. Martin Klicken 16:19, 12. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Ich denke, wir sind gleich auf einem guten Stand. Ich arbeite die Sache nach und nach ab und machen dann einen Korrekturlauf. Prof. Dr. Prometheus 16:29, 12. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Prof. Dr. Prometheus Nenne dich doch ab heute bitte =Prof. Dr. Denuncius= —Dieser unsignierte Kommentar stammt von 84.19.165.216 (talk • ) 17:30, 12. Apr. 2011. Bitte signiere auf Diskussions- und Forumsseiten immer mit vier Tilden: ~~~~. , um deine Kommentare beobachten zu können und einen Namen im Wiki zu haben. :Bitte Wikia-Konventionen beachten. Und Latein lernen. Prof. Dr. Prometheus 19:12, 12. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Problem beim Editieren Hallo Promotheus, ich habe eine Willkommensnachricht von Dir erhalten, daher wende ich mich an Dich: Wenn ich http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/index.php?title=Skm/Koch-Mehrin-2001/107&action=edit aufrufe, ist dummerweise der Inhalt verschwunden. Kann man daran etwas ändern? Natürlich könnte man die Fragmente auch direkt ohne Anlegen solcher Seiten erstellen, aber ich kann so besser arbeiten und finde auch, dass der Besucher von Vroniplag so einen besseren Überblick hat. Hallo Hotznplotz(?) Die Fragmente sind links oben als grüne Puzzleteile sichtbar. Bearbeiten kannst Du die aber nur direkt, also über Skm -> Fragmente -> 107etc. Und denk bitte ans Signieren (4 Mal ~) bei Diskussionsbeiträgen. Drhchc 08:28, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Zitate zum Thema Abschreiben Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. Marcusb 02:23, 14. Apr. 2011 (UTC)